Someone Like You
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Team Natsu's members last saw each other, and now they have finally reunited. A Fairy Tail and Adele tribute.
1. Someone like you

**Hello! **This is somehow a songfic and the song I used is "Someone like you" by Adele.** Please listen to it when the song appears, not now. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail nor Adele's song :)

Special thanks to** Rakora** for being my Beta reader for this story. GURL, YOU'RE AWESOME!

Note: Recently, the author **DarkSkye264 **used this same song to write a fic about Lisanna. I wanted to tell him/her, if she reads this, that I didn't use the song just because I read her story. I had started this fic a while before reading it and it made me feel guilty when to know I would be using the same one as him/her, so, sorry.

**Someone like you.**

"Lucy?"

Yeah, there was no mistake that that had been her voice. "Erza?"

"It really is you! Long time no see!" the beautiful red haired woman told her. She looked so different; so much more mature than the last time they had met! Team Natsu's members had parted ways and hadn't seen each ago for years. The blond and the red-head had kept in contact, though, just like it had happened with Levy, and they would unexpectedly meet somewhere by coincidence and talk about how it would be nice to see each other again just to hang out for a while, but it had taken them a long time to finally reunite as promised. "At last, we did it! I have missed you a lot!" the Titania said hugging the blond, who wasn't as surprised by Erza's sincerity or carefree actions as she would have been around two decades ago. _'Yes, she really has changed,' _Lucy thought smiling.

The Stellar Spirit mage giggled, hugging her back. "Yes, we can finally have some friends time," she agreed with the older woman, "let's go, Levy must be waiting."

.

Twenty years had passed. It wasn't like everyone had taken different routes in their lives at the same time or there had been something that led them to do it... it had been so natural for each of them to decide they needed or wanted to do some things...

Team Natsu disolved with no words of termination or goodbye said out loud but a casual parting of ways. None of them had been bothered by it.

Natsu started his search for Igneel alone and Happy went with him. A while after, Lucy started travelling around the world and writing stories that finally got published. This made her into a famous and respected author.

Gray and Erza stayed in the guild but did fewer missions together. Three years later Erza went away not, giving a real motive, but it could be easily related to a certain "dangerous" criminal who was close to being set free due to good conduct.

Gray became stronger and stronger as the years went by and started going on longer and longer missions, returning victiorious every time.

Some guild members had left the guild and never returned while some had never left.

The master have sadly passed away four years after Erza's departure. His funeral was the first time the team saw each other again, they didn't have the heart to chat much about anything and, once again, walked down their paths separately.

.

"There she is, Erza!" Lucy shouted in glee as she spotted a blue, long haired woman sitting up straight on one of the park benches, where they had agreed to meet.

"Are you sure it's her?" Erza asked, eyeing the blunette as they continued walking closer.

"One hundred percent sure," the blonde answered smiling sweetly, "I would even bet on this," she said confidently, surprising Erza for a moment. Lucy never bets on anything, but, well, it didn't sound that strange. She was betting on her best friend, Levy, afterall.

Erza smiled, acknowledging their friendship and then shouted, "Levy!" Lucy giggled beside her and started waving her hand, grinning widely.

The blue haired woman turned to look their way just to feel her own eyes widen and become watery as an ecstatic shriek escaped her mouth. She ran up to them and entrapped the blonde in a crushing hug. Screaming excitedly, she then let go of the blonde and entrapped The Titania with her arms as the first tears started to slip down her face. The blonde grinned next to them and crushed both in a big group hug.

"I have missed you two so, so much!" the woman in her late-thirties cried out as her blue hair tickled Lucy's nose.

"Same here," the other woman of same age sniffled away a sneeze and laughed.

"I have also missed you two," the third woman, already in her early-fourties, said calmly and the blue haired one's head snapped up to stare at the woman in her arms.

She smiled warm heartedly as tears flowed down her face faster. "You've changed a lot, Erza," she murmured, burying her head in the older woman's unarmoured chest.

Lucy stayed quiet and enjoyed the warmth and sweetness of the two women that she hadn't seen for such long time, as the red-head patted Levy on the head.

It had been twenty years. They barely knew about what each other had been doing during that long time, appart from the things the three had written about through letters. Natsu's life was barely known to them and Gray's was also a mystery.

Supposedly, Natsu had come back from his journey seven years ago and was once again living in his old, messy house. Levy had told them some other things that were new but... _nothing neccesarily important_. Gray was taking missions so long, guild members would barely see him once or twice a year.

Levy would explane it to them when they asked. She was one of those who had never walked too far away from the guild and had her life blossoming in Magnolia. Contrary to the way Erza and Lucy had decided to keep loyal to Fairy Tail; accepting missions to complete during their travels.

.

The day team Natsu annouced to master Makarov that they were all going to be gone for a while, there had been a big approar as they rejected to let him erase the guild's mark.

"We are not leaving the guild. We just have things to do but we won't stop being members and doing the missions. We refuse to stop being mages under this guild's name. We can, and will, only belong here," Erza had stated firmly.

It's true they were the first ones to accept requests from so far away, but master had smiled happily and sincerely for the first time that afternoon when they showed their resolution to keep true to their adoptive family.

.

"So, how have you been? I think you have a lot to tell me, I can feel it! I, too, have a lot to share, but first," Levy started animately while they walked around town, "YOU!" she shouted, "I won't let you escape until you tell me what's gonna happen to Jane and Rick in the story!"

Levy was a big fan of Lucy's -recently longer- novels, if not the number one fan that had the luck of knowing the author and being able to stalk her for previews or hints on the storyline. But, hell, that Lucy was a hard bone to break. She just wouldn't tell anything via letters, so now it was the blunette's opportunity to get some information out of the silent blonde.

Lucy, on her part, was determined to keep quiet and threatened to lie and surprise her in two months when she reads the third book of the series.

None of the three really needed to say they were glad to see each other again and have the chance to just wander around and talk, and laugh, and scream like they used to –sometimes- before.

Would you have guessed Erza had been the one to recieve the former prisoner Jellal when he was freed from prison? Probably, eh~. Those two just loved each other more than what the events of their past may show. Now, they were happily married, living in a nice city, pretty far away from Magnolia.

Another good love detail was Levy's marriage to the mage she had fallen in love with even when he was a bit rough around the edges. _'He cares and loves me and little Hannha a lot,'_ Levy had said some time ago through a letter, and she also said something along those same lines that day when Erza asked about their relationship.

Yes, they were happily married and lived their lives filled with love.

Lucy, on the other hand, had stayed single.

* * *

><p>A big grin occupied the blonde woman's face as she waved goodbye to her lifelong friends.<p>

"Remember! At seven at my house for dinner or you're dead!" Levy shouted with a big smile.

"Don't worry, I won't take too long!" the blonde assured her as she turned to walk away.

Levy and Erza gazed at her as she moved farther away and they couldn't stop their smiles from falling. Maybe they had changed, but the blonde sure had, too...

"She's going there...right?" the older woman asked, already expecting the answer.

"Yes, one hundred percent sure," Levy replied, a sad frown on her sweet face.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a big, deep breath before plucking up the courage to knock on the not so big, wooden door before her. She continued to breath normally after that, but happiness, nervousness and uneasiness concentrated inside her body as she waited. Few seconds later, some steps were heard as a muffled, masculine voice shouted "I'll get it!" and the steps came closer. A rough laugh she remembered perfectly bumped against the door as the man took the knob on the other side of the door, making a small sound that alerted the blonde of his next movement...<p>

But he didn't open the door after starting to ask "who's th-" interrupting himself suddenly and silence invading the space for a few seconds. It was after that that the door shot open with amazing speed... and there he was; a fire dragon slayer with wide eyes and gaping mouth. The woman smiled almost immediately, recognising disbelief in his face.

"L-Luce...?" he asked hesitantly. He recognised her scent, there was no mistake, but twenty years... twenty years had passed and they had met only once and in a sad situation. Could she really be there, standing in front of him? Did anybody know she was coming? Why hadn't they told him?

His worries and questions were cut and thrown away as that, oh, so sweet smile appeared on Lucy's face as she replied, "Long time no see, Natsu." He unexpectedly found himself smiling so sincerely his teeth showed. Forming his Natsu-like grin, he hugged the defenseless woman.

He was pretty sure he was crushing her, and even though her breathing was abnormal, she lifted her arms slowly and wrapped them around his back. She pushed even nearer to his body and her scent seemed to intoxicate him, but he shrugged it off and pushed her away, still holding her shoulders.

"It's really been a long time!" he started, "How have you been?" Another big grin formed in his face and she giggled and smiled along with him.

"Ah, I've been pretty much okay, I'm an author now, did yo-"

"Yes, yes! I know! Sheesh, when I started reading the books I was sure you had written it because I had to use a dictionary," the dragon slayer said, interrupting her.

Lucy laughed whole-heartedly at his comment. So Natsu had been reading her books; such a wonderful and surprising thing to happen.

"You know, I never expected to not find you when I came back," Natsu said suddenly, directing her a sweet gaze that warmed the depths of her soul.

"I thought I could use my time wisely, too," she replied smiling along with soft eyes.

She heard the dragon slayer mumble something like "yeah" as he smiled, touching his chin. "So?" the blonde asked then, "Did you find your father?"

He exhaled a breath of hot air that hit Lucy's face as a smile formed on his face. "Nah, I didn't even get near," he replied. The blonde woman stared at him for some moments before smiling mildly.

"So you found him, I see," was what she said, making the man's eyes widen in shock.

"I di-" he started to retort but was interrupted by the blonde.

"I get it. Nobody knows, right?"

They both stayed silent, the woman's smile never quivering.

Then he smiled and messed his hair while saying, "You see through me, Luce," in a low rough voice; almost like a whisper.

Lucy looked to the ground for a second, feeling happiness bubbling inside her. She lifted her head to ask a_ 'how are you doing'_ back at him, but a high pitched shout interrupted her and she found herself looking to the ground again. She found a smaller version of the dragon slayer tugging at Natsu's leg. The child was shouting something along the lines of 'Happy says he's gonna hurt me!'

The man looked down and laughed at his smaller version. Then he ducked and wrapped his arms around the boy to lift him up and looked back at Lucy.

Natsu smiled at her without noticing that her face had changed and her eyes weren't shining as before, or, maybe, ignoring this fact. "Lyan, I want you to meet Lucy," he said to the little boy. The boy quickly directed his gaze to the blond woman before him and, for a moment, even he, little as he was, thought she was a beauty.

"Who are you?" he asked –direct like his father- while tugging at the man's clothes. Lucy smiled once more for the first time and fixed her gaze on the boy.

"Hello, I'm an old friend of your father, we used to be team mates in Fairy Tail," she explained, delighted at how the boy's eyes widened and shined.

"W-wa! Dad! Dad! Why didn't you bring her before? She's your team mate?" the little boy asked excitedly, punching his left fist to his father's chest.

"Yes, this is Lucy, Lyan," the dragon slayer grinned. The little boy was awestruck and wouldn't stop staring at Lucy, finally making her chuckle. The woman's beauty made the kid blush.

"Am I sick, dad? I feel hotter than usual," he asked confused and both Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and started laughing, making the poor boy blush more and ask them to state their problem out loud or he would take them on.

"Hey, what's happening here, boys?" a femenine voice called from the inside of the house and Lucy didn't need to look to know who it was. No, she hadn't gone there completely clueless of what she would find. Levy had told her a long time ago; she knew.

Lisanna appeared in the backgroung, wearing a frilly apron and holding a pan with her left hand as she mixed the sizzling food in it with a wooden spoon. When she directed her gaze to the woman outside, her eyes widened and she stopped her cooking suddenly. "W-wha-... is that... Lucy? L-L-Lucy Heartfillia?" she stuttered out, doubting her own eyes.

The white haired woman rushed her way to the door with the pan and stared at the blonde openly.

"Hi," Lucy said as she held a giggle in her throat.

A big smile took over Lisanna's lips as she shouted in glee. "Long time no see! Your books are awesome Lucy!" she complemented, continuing to talk and bring trivial stuff up. Instead, she observed how Natsu put his right hand under the pan and lit it on fire, with his left arm still holding their son. Lisanna thanked him with a beautiful smile as she continued her cooking and Lucy looked at Natsu to see him smiling with... such love and sweetness...

She sighed inwardly. "So, how have you been?" Lisanna asked her gently.

Lucy looked straight at her eyes as if she was asking that question to herself. Confusion and sadness flashed her eyes for a couple of seconds before she diverted her eyes to the floor and smiled, letting a breath out in something similar to a laugh.

"Lu-?" Lisanna asked quietly, but was interrupted by the blond. "I have been fine!" she said with a big grin, leaving the other woman speechless.

The blonde's grin gradually came back to a smile and her eyes looked a bit tired as she let her gaze wander from the woman to the man in front of her, ending on the little boy in his arms. She sighed inwardly once again and the air came out through her nostrills.

"I think I'll be leaving now, I promised someone for dinner and stuff so..." she directed her gaze back to Natsu, "...good bye." Never before had she said those two words to that man... and she had wished to never have to.

.

"Lucy?" the pink haired man asked while looking at the blonde's retreating figure.

She stopped slowly and then turned her upper body in his direction. "Yes?" she said, smiling.

No words came out of the dragon slayer's mouth and Lucy blinked twice before giggling. "Sheesh, if you're gonna forget what you want to say, don't call me! I'm going now!"

She turned again and waved her hand up when the man called her once more, not able to act like nothing was wrong if she turned around a second time.

* * *

><p>The streets were silent. After all, it was night time and not many people come out so late. She did, it seemed, but it was more like an unconscious action, product of sadness and the need to be alone.<p>

Hours felt like just few minutes. The blonde woman walked around, sat on the park benches and stared at the lights which would blind her momentarily from time to time.

Her steps suddenly felt too heavy to continue walking when the street's clock started loudly announcing 8 o'clock. Not minding the way Levy might be cursing her, she sat on the edge of Magnolia's river and heaved a sigh before glancing behind her at the flowing water she knew from her teenage days.

"Lucy?" a man's hoarse voice interrupted her blank thoughts, making her turn around. A black haired, half naked mage was intently staring at her, waiting for an answer and she immediately recognised the man and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, Gray." His eyes shot wider before he relaxed and smiled back, "Hey."

.

It felt like neither of them were eager to maintain a conversation as the silence embraced them in the chilly night. The woman enjoyed looking at the stars and wouldn't stop doing it, while the man seemed to find something interesting in looking from her to the floor and back to her.

"So," Gray started, breaking the silence and calling her attention, "did you see him?"

Her eyes opened widely. All she had been hearing lately was 'how have you been?' This was completely different and straight to the point.

She smiled, acknowledging the man's eye to see throught her. "Yes, I just came from there," she admitted, not looking at him.

"I see..." the man murmured, immediately losing himself to his thoughts and then looking at her again with a determinated glint in his eyes. "So you saw them," he stated more than asked.

Looking at him and smiling, she admitted, "Yes. Lisanna has grown a lot... and Lyan is beautiful-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" the man suddenly shouted. Lucy just patiently stared at him as he continued full of rage. "HOW CAN YOU VOLUNTARILY DECIDE TO GO SEE THE MAN YOU LOVE, HAPPILY MARRIED TO ANOTHER WOMAN?"

Lucy waited until he had panted at least five times, seeing him calmer when he had, and only then did she talk.

"Gray," her firm but sweet, femenine voice boomed in his ears, but what really surprised him was her overly sweet and beautiful smile. "Don't you want to see Erza again?" she asked and he immediately blushed furiously, not being able to retort.

They were both quite similar in this matter after all; two enamored fools that can't forget their teenage crushes... even when they are already married to other people.

"Well, it's the same feeling," Lucy said, looking at the stars again. "I just wanted to see him..."

Gray stared at her sweet and peaceful expression.

How could she... be so strong?

He had never been able to understand it. If he saw Erza right now, he would break into pieces and put her in an awkward situation, trying to make her change her mind about... her husband... and... look at him... How could Lucy not do that? Look at the one she has loved for twenty years be happy with someone else...? How could she be so calm about never being able to have him love her back...?

"Lucy..."

She moved her head slowly and smiled while looking at him. "What, Gray?"

He smiled as he had never smiled for so many years and he felt like crying right there, as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders just by seing the blonde's attitude to the matter. "You're so strong, Lucy," he said before standing up and kissing her head, taking his sack and walking away, feeling the warm tears fall peacefully along with his newlyfound smile.

* * *

><p>"And I told you you were dead if you came late," Levy protested while pouting. She had still let Lucy in, but her mood wasn't the best one.<p>

"I told you, I'm sorry Levy, please don't be mad," Lucy apologised for the fourth time as they went upstairs.

Levy sighed as they entered the kitchen, where a big table stood before them and sat in one of the chairs was an almost shaved, dark haired man. "Be thankful Gajeel predicted this would happen and made sure I made something that wouldn't get too cold and could be easily heated," Levy said, putting a kitchen glove on and going over to the fire to lit it.

Lucy looked around amused. Nice place, lots of books, silence and the man. "Hey Gajeel," she greeted and he looked at her with his serious and severe disapproving glare but still greeted her back. "Hey."

As a new smell invaded the room, Lucy felt –and heard- her stomach growl. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until then, but, now that she knew, she was dying for food.

"Levy! That smells yummy!" she said excited and, in response, heard Gajeel chuckle and Levy's head turned her way with happiness.

"That's good! I wasn't sure if you were going to like the stew," she noted.

Lucy grinned sheepishly, "But of course I do!"

Gajeel smiled at her and surprised clamed her body immediately. "You're a lot like the firebrain," he suddenly said and she stayed quiet, staring at him as his smile faded. They both knew he was implying a different thing. Lucy hadn't seen Natsu for years but it was clear she still remembered everything about him to extent of adopting some of his antics.

She sighed inwardly while diverting her gaze and letting a sad smile appear on her face. "Maybe you're right," she agreed, sitting down in the chair in front of him. "After all, he is my best, best friend, right?" she said, grinning widely, to what Gajeel couldn't even smile.

Clunk.

"Hehe," Levy grinned after putting the big pot she had been cooking in on the table. And, once more, Lucy's stomach growled excitedly, more reason for the blunette to be grinning triumphantly.

Cli-clink.

"Let's not forget the booze," said a smirking Gajeel while putting four bottles of beer on the table, not to mention he was more than capable of drinking them all by himself but was strangely (to Lucy) aeger to share them. _'There might be more somewhere,'_ Lucy thought to herself with a giggle.

"Well, well, let's start then, 'kay?" Levy said animated and the other two agreed with pleading stomachs.

* * *

><p>"Don't... Hannha..." a sleeping Levy mumbled from the couch. It was nearly 1:30 a.m. so it was to be expected for the woman to be tired. And, really, the couple's appartment had such a homey feeling to it that it made others feel like staying and sleeping too. Not to mention Levy had already suggested for Lucy to stay overnight.<p>

Lucy once again looked around her, like many other times already. Four bookshelves completely full of neatly organised books, the not too big but not too small wooden table and six comfortable chairs, two comfy dark red couches, the television in front of them to the right, and, to the left, a wood and marble cooking table separating the living room from the kitchen, leaving the sight open to appreciate the cabinets and fridge. And, in front of her, behind the dark haired man, was a medium sized window with a great view of the night sky because of the angle.

Maybe they had been the ones to ask for it to be done that way. Levy had once mentioned looking at the stars made her feel like she was looking after her.

Even if this was one of the saddest days of her life, she couldn't stop smiling at every detail she saw in the room; proof of the happy couple and their little daughter Hannha.

Both, Gajeel and Lucy remained silent for the most part, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The two have never been too talkative with each other but they had learnt to enjoy the peace they gave one another in their teenage days. They didn't mind sitting together just for the sake of being quiet and calm. Seems like some things haven't changed... Thank God...

"You look happy..." Lucy said suddenly in a soft voice while looking at the stars. Gajeel lifted his gaze to look at her and she lowered her's to return his for a second. As a melacholic smile occupied her face, she looked at her glass and played with her fingers around it. "_'You look happy,'_ is what I couldn't tell him..." she said. Gajeel only stared, feeling how his drink wasn't tempting anymore.

Silence invaded the room again.

"Gajeel," Lucy called, "do you still like music?" The dragon slayer looked at her like he had been doing until then, studying her face and then answered, "Yes, I'll never stop liking it, you know?" He replied with less energy than expected.

"Yes," she acknowledged, "then... would you hear me sing a song?" Gajeel didn't answer but continued staring at her. "I didn't write it but I think it's full of feelings. I heard it many years ago, but I still remember it well..." An apologetic smile formed on the girl's face, "though, if you don't want to hear me, it's-"

"I'm waiting," Gajeel cut her short and she smiled and giggled at his rudeness, so familiar to her.

Lucy straightened her back and fell serious while starting to sing, her voice like that of an angel...

"I heard that you settled down,

that you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you..."

Gajeel found himself frowning. He couldn't even tell himself she was horrible at singing. It was her soft, feminine voice that kept him silent and attentive to the words, but... those lyrics specifically... were something nobody should be strong and brave enough to sing aloud... and her watery eyes proved it to be true.

"Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."

For a moment, the woman stopped trying to prevent her tears from falling she took in a big breath. She continued singing, her eyes closed tightly, and two tears escaped her efforts and rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me..."

"It isn't over..." she sang in no more than a whisper and pink extended through her face as more tears fell. But then she furrowed her eyebrows in a determined manner to continue, lifting her head up and looking at the stars.

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

'_Don't forget me,'_ I begged, I remember you said..."

"'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'"_

"'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'"_

The lyrics itself destroyed the blonde's determination when she tried to feign ignorance to her own feelings. Twenty years and numerous guys and countries hadn't been able to make her forget about the pink haired man, her only love, because noone, nowhere, in the whole world... would be like Natsu. Noone would be able to replace him in her heart.

"You know how the time flies.

Only yesterday was the time of our lives.

We were born and raised in the summer haze,

bound by the surprise of our glory days..."

Gajeel noticed how she didn't stop the tears anymore as she repeated that part from before, the one that described her true wishes; the ones that would never be fulfilled.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,

but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me

it isn't over, yet."

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

'_Don't forget me,'_ I begged, I remember you said,

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'"_

"Nothing compares, no worries or cares,

regrets or mistakes, they're memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"

"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too.

'_Don't forget me,'_ I begged, I remember you said,

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'_

'_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead'"_

Silence filled the room once more, heavy and sad as it had never been.

"Why, then?" Gajeel asked in a murmur; his voice laced with sadness.

Lucy shook her head and wiped her tears, trying to stop others from falling and failing at it with a smile on her face. "I won't destroy his happiness. His family was always the most important thing to him..." She stopped for a moment, remembering the man's comment on her not being there when he came back, which, even though he had smiled, she knew it had been a reprimand, and she shook the thoughts out of her head. "I don't want to think about what could have happened if I hadn't gone away... Maybe I'm the one that made this future," she explained, regaining her composure a little.

Afterall, there was nothing to do to it. Things were that way and nothing could be done about it without destroying things impotant to others. But, at least, there was something good about it.

"It's alright," Lucy said looking at Gajeel straight to the eyes, "because he is happy!"

Her face lit up as a big, sincere grin spread through her face.

Because she loves him.

* * *

><p>Levy turned and then softly yawned before sitting up groggily while rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Um... Honey, where's Lu?" she asked after looking around a bit.

"She left some time ago," Gajeel answered, turning her way and smiling.

Levy's gaze became sadder and she sighed as she let herself slump over the sofa again. "What a pity," she murmured, "why didn't she stay?"

Gazeel looked outside the window as he thought of the blonde's words. Then, he chuckled. "She said she is capable of looking after herself and finding a hotel in her 'hometown' will be no problem," he answered as he brought the glass of beer to his mouth and sipped from it.

Levy giggled, "Of course she is, she totally misses the point of staying in a friend's house." She messed her hair and smiled, enjoying the silence she shared with Gajeel as the dragon slayer looked at the night sky.

"Say," the blunette started after a while as she rested her hands over her stomach, "Lucy has changed... her smile doesn't seem so bright anymore." She made a pause and then continued talking. "Don't you think?" was her question.

Gajeel placed his glass down on the table slowly and looked at the floor distracted as he thought his words through carefully. He then looked up at the window again and at the stars that could be seen from it and smiled. "I think bunny girl is the strongest woman in all Fairy Tail," he stated with ease and Levy stayed silent thinking his words through. When a certain sweet topic, written of within many books and places named _'love'_ came to mind, she immediately understood. A sad but sweet smile formed on her face. "Yeah, she is," the woman said finally and gazed at her husband again as he did the same.

After some seconds and comforting smiles, their eyes parted; Levi's going to the roof and Gajeel's travelling back to the window as silence filled the room once more in that calm atmosphere.

The silence was interrupted to let the last comment on the topic emerge and die out for them to go to sleep some minutes later.

"'_I would never be able to be like you,'_ is what I couldn't bring myself to tell her," Gajeel had said softly, admiration tainting his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I wish you're crying now :D hahaha. <strong>

**One thing; Do you want to know what Natsu felt when all this happened?**

**Please tell me, so I can decide on making a small continuation or not.**


	2. Someone like you, second part

**Hello!**

****I'm really sorry this took me so much time to upload when I had finished writing it a very long time ago. The thing is, the first part was to very well written after Rakora's corrections that I couldn't bring myself to spoil that "perfection" publishing the second part full of mistakes. Rakora, my beta, had some trouble and couldn't take the project to correct the second part so I ask another penpal (Ego Amorem Deum, great at writing in fact) to help me. Half way through, we lost contact or something of the sort and I have finally reached the limit and decided to publish it anyway.

Please forgive my mistakes. Specially in the last part. I tried to correct them I good as I could, but there are things I just can't detect.

Hugs!

Ambitious Rookie.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like you<strong>

**Second Part.**

Only subtle sounds could be heard so late in the night. Being home was one of the motives – if not the most important one – for such silence.

The clock ticked with every passing second. So many seconds had passed already, he had lost his ability to realize what time it really was.

The sound of his breathing and heartbeat accompanied the clock in attempt to break the complete silence. Next to him, the steady breath of another helped with the task, as well.

The white haired woman would move slightly from time to time like she always did and make little rustling sounds that mixed in her slow breathing.

Letting her presence calm him down and already accustomed to all the small sounds around him, he let his eyelids fall and block his vision to join his wife.

_A blond woman appeared before him filling the air with her scent. He didn't realize he had missed it so much._

"_L-Luce?" he could hear himself asking._

_The woman smiled gently putting the best of herself every time while showing how much she cares for those she holds dear._

"_Long time no see, Natsu."_

He opened his eyes again slowly just like before.

Deciding to enter into the memory was as difficult as deciding to come out of it.

Never had he realized how much he missed her. He could now understand why he never wrote her any letters, or why he didn't ask about her.

Had he known where she lived, he would have searched for her, left to visit her, and never come back again.

He sighed inwardly at the direction his thoughts had taken. Hours. He was sure it had been hours since he started thinking about the topic. The blond's sudden appearance proved to be more important to him than he had ever expected.

His tired mind pushed his eyelids down once again, uncontrollably.

"_I'M BACK!" He shouted in glee after kicking the guild's doors open._

_Thirteen years after his departure he was finally back home where there were shouts and screams of happiness from his family members as they stumbled to get near him then choke him with hugs which proved his feelings weren't one-sided._

_However, a terrifying realization hit him making him look frantically around him in search of a certain person whose smell had disappeared as if she had never even been there before. He couldn't find her._

_He then looked around in search of his teammates. If he was going to ask someone, he wished to ask them, but Gray and Erza were nowhere to be found. In fact, the scarlet haired knight's scent was gone as was the one from the woman he was looking for._

"_Natsu? Everything alright?" Mirajane asked cautiously already imagining the reason why the man wouldn't stop staring around absentmindedly._

"_Uh?..." He let out._

_As soon as he noticed his environment again, he replaced his uneasy feelings with big wide grins and crushed the guild members with bear hugs. He even found the new recruits and greeted them 'happily'..._

_...Just to find himself in front of Lucy's apartment some time after; a big frown on his face._

_Her scent was even gone from her apartment. He could hear voices coming from her window and not one of them belonged to her. Strange scents and smells had invaded the place that had whispered her name every time he came in before. Now, he was even afraid of asking to enter in fear of finding it all so different that he would burn the place down._

Opening his eyes, a single question invaded his mind.

'_Was she always so important?'_

"Natshu... don't cha dare..." A sleeping Happy murmured from the end of the bed.

Happy was his most important friend. When he was young, he was determined to not let anybody be as important to him as Happy was. That was after Lisanna appeared and disappeared. She had been the only one almost as important to him as Igneel and when she... 'died' Happy was the only one left by his side.

Nobody else other than Igneel and Lisanna were supposed to occupy such a big place in his heart. However, there she was.

He didn't know since when was she there or how she had let Gray and Erza enter too. There was no way to remember how she had fit in his pained heart and healed it. One day he just knew she was as important as Happy, but it was already so natural to go to her for every little thing possible that he couldn't come to care neither did he want to push her away.

Because, she was important. Important for a whole lot of reasons that he couldn't quite grasp either, but it was clear that she was.

"_Natsu, what are you doing here?" A male voice he half remembered called for him._

_Lifting his gaze up to meet the black haired guy, he immediately tried to cover his relief with 'irritation'._

"_Mind your own business ice block," he grumbled from the porch. _Her_ porch._

_The mage sighed and sat beside him making him slightly jump in his place. They both stayed quiet for some minutes. It was clear Gray had noticed the place they were at._

"_Want me to tell you?" The ice mage asked in a calm voice._

_He thought his answer over and over again changing it once, twice, then many more times._

"_Just... be brief," he requested finally._

_The other mage sighed silently once more. "She's traveling around the world. She's writing," he said then. "Levy talks with her and Erza via letters. If you need anything, ask her."_

_Not minding about the possible reply, Gray took his leave._

Opening his eyes at least erased the images...

Even though he tried, he hadn't been able to refrain himself from asking about her during the previous seven years. Truthfully, trying to ignore that he missed her had been the stupidest thing to ever cross his mind.

To think he had even tried to ignore that undeniable fact earlier in the night when she was in front of him for the first time after twenty years. To think he suppressed the impulse to stop her from walking away, the impulse to...

_She directed her gaze to him, "...Good bye."_

...stop her from ever saying 'good bye' to him.

Frustration claimed his body and made him angry with himself. Had he been such a jerk? He had ignored the fact that she existed just because she wasn't beside him.

What would have happened if he hadn't...?

The calm breathing of his wife beside him helped him settle down, and he looked at the clock in the darkness, letting it's_ tick tack tick_ invade his mind.

Four o'clock in the morning.

As silently as he could, he slid out of the bed, took a change of clothes, and went out of the room.

It had been a long time since he last went out so late at night. After joining Fairy Tail, he had taken a liking to sit down outside his house at night. He hoped Igneel would smell him and come down from the sky to take him back with him just as suddenly as he had disapeared.

He would spend the whole night out, and no results came from it. However after that, he had taken it as a custom to come out whenever he couldn't sleep or understand something.

When he came back and found Lucy gone, he spent many nights outside sitting in his garden or walking around town. Since Lisanna entered his life again and became important once more, he stopped going out to walk at night.

Yes, today would be the first night walk in a very long time.

.

Natsu walked around town silently. From time to time he would meet one or two people doing the same thing but probably having somewhere to go, unlike him, who roamed aimlessly.

He looked at everything that came into sight to distract himself. The river, the lights, the street clocks every now and then, the cobbled streets, some dog chained to its home...

When he reached the dog, he stared at it and decided to sit down in front of it. Occupying the middle of the street when it was half past four in the morning didn't bother anyone to his luck.

The dog's house was nice and had no holes. Natsu could imagine it with not even one leak when it rained, and the dog inside happily secured from the water.

'_Happily.'_

The dog's face proved it to be _familiarly_ wrong. He looked at Natsu with tired eyes. He couldn't sleep either.

Thinking it over again, why would the dog be happy? Just because he's a dog, it didn't mean that he's happy.

After all, he was chained to the house. It was comfortable, and he wouldn't get wet when it rained, but what about his owners? And his friends? Maybe his owners were bad with him. Maybe not; he loved them and they loved him back, but something was missing. He just can't go away and leave everyone else behind even if there's someone he wants to go to.

So he stays still and waits while invisible tears pour a bucket every day noting that she's not here.

But, what if she suddenly comes back? If she appears in front of him and greets him like she used to? And what if his heart skips a beat and he hugs her? But then, what if her face becomes sad when she sees his family, and he notices but can't bring himself to say anything...?

What if she says 'good bye' and walks away not turning back and, he feels his heart squeeze so tightly; he wants to run after her and ask her to stay forever...?

What? Then that would mean she was important. Maybe too important. And that was dangerous.

His family was important...

He brought his legs to his chest like kids do and tried to make himself smaller.

Something was utterly wrong with his logic. Something was wrong with his heart.

There was no way that Lucy was more important than his family.

"I'm too big an idiot," Natsu murmured to himself.

"Glad you know it," an irritating male voice he rarely heard nowadays commented when nobody had asked for his opinion.

"As always, _mind your own business you ice block,"_ Natsu replied harshly. But, for them, these kind of comments are like a greeting. Offense implied, though.

The ice mage shook his head. Some things never change... Thank God. He took a glance in the fire mage's direction and like always in this kind of situation, sighed.

Natsu sighed too as a small smile made its way to his lips.

"Will we meet every time she is involved?" He asked with the smile becoming rapidly nostalgic. He felt like crying. Why? Why was it that she had the ability to mess with his head?

Gray grinned in response, "Only if we are lucky."

_Lucky enough to, if we are gonna feel like this, at least not be alone at that moment._

Gray's grin faded and sadness claimed his face, letting Natsu complete the message in his head.

_And lucky if she ever comes back again._

"Gray" Natsu called, getting the man to look at him. He, instead, stared at the stars. "There's something I think I have been asking myself for a long time now, but I never admitted it myself."

The ice mage waited patiently for the revelation to be made. By the way the dragon slayer was saying it, he could almost guess what it was about and the sadness it would cause him.

"Lucy... is important. I think..." Then he stopped and closed his mouth for some seconds. Gray waited. He knew the dragon slayer needed to tell somebody those words, and he had to listen in Lucy's place. "She is even more important than she should be. She has always been. I... I wonder..."

Natsu looked down for a while, embarrassment hitting him for even thinking about all these things, but especially for having kicked this topic into tomorrow for so many years.

"If I had realized before, what would have happened?" He directed his gaze to Gray. He couldn't help the pleading clearly shown in his eyes. Never in his life had he felt so guilty, so clear about his feelings, nor so aware of the way he couldn't change anything.

The ice mage didn't even try to hide his sadness. Maybe there were more than two enamored fools in this story.

While taking each step slowly, as if his feet weighed a lot more than they actually did, the black haired mage headed back home at last. After all, he had spent the last seven months on a mission and had come back that night already planning on taking another job like this one. Maybe with less freaked out ladies – come on, it's not like he wanted to walk around half (or completely) naked. However, when he had seen the beautiful blond woman siting by the river, his plans had flipped upside down. At the same time, the scarlet haired woman he had yet to see was someone he felt like he wanted to meet, but at the same time he didn't. In fact, he was still deciding on whether or not it could be _bad for his health_ (and I'm not only referring to the strength why she had gotten the name "Titania").

Talking about meetings, Natsu was surely having some really _unNatsu-like_ ideas right now. Never in his life did Gray think the day would come that Natsu Dragneel would want to rewrite his actions. He had thought that if there was a person not suffering among Team Natsu's former members other than Erza, it had to be Natsu. As if to contradict him on purpose, destiny had gone and hit his head to make him realize he wasn't as happy as he thought. He had to admit destiny's act had been a real deed. Making Natsu reflect... it has never been easy.

He had actually forgotten where he was headed to for a moment. Good thing his house was already in sight, reminding him his destination as if it were written on big bright letters all over the building. The fact that he would have liked home to involve his friends as Lucy's house did in the past, didn't seem important to the rest of the world.

His gaze was unconsciously glued to the floor as he came closer to the barely visited building. He ended up living in other people's houses or hotels or rented apartments far away from Magnolia more than he actually spent time in his own house. When was it again that he had lost the television's remote control? Ah, never mind. Oh, but the frying pan and the towels he did mind a bit more...

He lifted his head a bit around ten steps away from the door to start searching for the keys in his pocket. Keys that weren't there. And the keys he did mind. A lot. Or quite a lot, at least. Without them, the rest doesn't mind at all. He wouldn't be able to get to anything, right?

He swung his sack-like bag forward. His left hand decided to take on the hard task of venturing into the depths of _'strange traveling things I don't even know I'm carrying'_. Even TRYING to find the silver, useful object that maintains the rest of the _'don't mind too much'_ things and properties safe proved to hold a high level of difficulty.

While on the important mission, his eyes caught sight of the end of a light, blue dress and with it, the legs and feet of a woman just by the door. He lifted his gaze from the sack and followed the figure up to a pale face. The surprisingly natural, thick eyelashes recealed two eyes staring back at him. He could easily recognize that face, same as with every Fairy Tail mage. Every member of his family.

The woman smiled sweetly at him, inclining her head and making her long blue hair dance with the movement. "Hello," she said softly and then made a pause, "Gray."

The dark haired man smiled, acknowledging her presence and nodding once. "Juvia. Hey."

Her smile became wider and her eyes stared into his calmly, letting her happiness show, but, contrary to old times, she didn't exclaim it out loud. If the other person didn't understand, there would come a moment when she would say it because feelings are felt, are shown and, lastly, told. You never really realized you have been showing them with your gaze, your smile, your body, and sometimes you just can't stop them.

Gray diverted his gaze and stuck his hand back inside the sack. Juvia stared at him interested, wondering what exactly had he been searching so long for. Then she turned her head and looking at the door, she realized he hadn't entered yet. He was searching for the key.

"Excuse me," the blue haired mage warned before moving closer and taking his arm in her hand to pull it out of the sack gently. She looked at Gray in the eyes as she did so and continued talking. "May I help you?"

Gray couldn't reply for a while as he was lost in blue eyes that seemed so very warm. Juvia, on her part smiled, taking his gaze as a 'yes' and proceeded to slowly introduce her arm in the sack. She almost didn't move. Her arm pushed things around in slow motion as she heard the sounds they produced, searching for a tingling one. As she did so, her head turned to Gray and she inspected his body looking out for other places where they could be.

Locating two big pockets in his pants, she used her free hand to pat them, ignoring the proximity she was sharing with the male mage. While doing that, however, the sound she had been waiting for came from the sack and she retracted her right hand and once again turned to concentrate on her left one letting the blushing ice mage try and cool himself down. She cautiously moved her hand around. Finally she heard the sound again while touching a hard little object along with a softer one that she couldn't imagine what to be. She identified it to be a key and pulled it out carefully. She felt how the other object she hadn't recognized, tagged along, right behind the keys.

Pulling the keys out, she looked back at Gray. "Here!" she announced proudly, a big smile on her face. There was no way that helping Gray and being so near him as to have their arms touch wouldn't make the woman happy.

The man returned her gaze while taking the keys from her hands with a smile. "Thanks."

Gray started for the door and Juvia stayed glued to her place, staring at his _back._

"Yeah, you're welcome," the female mage said. "By the way, the pair of trousers you're carrying around would serve useful right now."

The other mage turned around, not understanding, and Juvia's not so emotionless face turned redder with the sight he had given her access to. Looking down, Gray's eyes widened. "When did this happen?" he asked surprised. Juvia didn't reply as she hadn't been paying attention 'till then, too enthralled in her task.

The man turned to look for the trousers in his sack, leaving Juvia to contemplate his muscled back and nice shaped bottom. Gray wouldn't be able to find anything between all the useless things he carried around, so Juvia took some steps closer, grabbed the keys from his hand and opened the door for him. Gray looked at her just in time to see her motioning her right hand in a gesture to invite him to enter and search for the underwear inside.

Gray took the invitation gladly and entered while Juvia closed the door behind him and stood outside hearing his muffled steps from the inside. She looked at her hands and played with her fingers to pass time, not wanting to leave yet. However, when she looked closer, she noticed she still had Gray's keys with her. Would he remember them if she introduced them in the lock from the outside or would somebody passing by see them first and take them? Would Gray come back from his next mission to find his house empty?

Analyzing the possibilities, Juvia decided to knock and give them to him personally, so that nothing bad would happen.

Gray seemed to still be searching or changing because he didn't answer the door for a while. Juvia, in the meantime, again touched the object attached to the keys and inspected it.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she recognized the Fairy Tail symbol hanging from the keys. Yes, he wasn't around much, but he was one of the most caring members. Always thinking about others. Maybe too much. So much that he wouldn't care about himself.

The door opened then and Juvia jumped, being pulled from her thoughts too suddenly. With wide eyes and having taken a step back, Juvia blushed at her own reaction and stuttered whatever first came to mind.

"G-G-Gray...!"

Her eyes kept glued to the calm ice mage who stared back at her as her expression slowly changed to a pout and her cheeks reddened even more. Of course Gray would be the one to open the door. How obvious, Juvia.

"Juvia?" The man asked. In fact, he hadn't known who to expect to be outside when he opened the door and it's true that, during a flashing second, he had thought of Erza and excitement and fear had turned his stomach into a switched on blender. Seeing Juvia, on the other hand, happened to be a bit disappointing... but exciting as well. Yes, he qestioned himself for the reason just like you, too. "What is it, Juvia?" he asked, seeing the woman wouldn't talk, embarrassed about something he couldn't comprehend.

Her head lowered along with her gaze to reach the keys she was playing with nervously. "Y-y-your keys, Gray." And there it was, she repeated it again, geez.

The man looked at her offering hands and immediately understood. With a smile and an "oh!" exclamation, he took the keys from her. The next thing he did was grin in a boyish way – so common in his teenage days but that had disappeared during the last ten years – and Juvia smiled fondly.

Bowing her head slightly with hands together, resting over her lap, Juvia let out some last words. She could then understand why she just kept on repeating the man's name. It just happened to feel so right to say his name that she would keep on using it.

"Then, Gray, I'll be taking my leave so you can rest."

She turned around calmly and started walking away while Gray stared at her back, **spacing out**; something he had thought would be impossible for him to do if the scarlet haired woman that invaded his thoughts and dreams ever appeared in Magnolia again.

"Juvia," his mouth called without him even realizing. The woman turned surprised, blue eyes looking at him and excitement showing in her face. He chuckled briefly at her expression. "Wanna stay for a while? We can have dinner together." The mage offered and Juvia's eyes lit up like stars. Her thin, delicate lips parted to let her shiny teeth show in a wide grin.

A while after Gray had disappeared, Natsu decided to leave the dog alone. He walked around again, the same topic filling his mind even if he tried to push it away. _'Think of happy things,'_ you're told when something bad happens, when you're angry or when you're sad, but if every happy thing gets you to the same place, does the method work?

As happy things, he chose happy memories, but, then, Lucy would appear at some point or even be the subject of the memory. If it wasn't about her, then Lisanna would take part, and thinking about Lisanna at the moment felt bad. He was guilty of all the thoughts he had had that night. And he still loved Lisanna.

His wife, his son, his house, his life, they were all good things that made him happy and proud. Could he put all that in the scale and compare it with one person? Only one person that had left and come back seven years after he did? A person that didn't wait for him to return...?

There was no way to compare those. And he never asked her to stay, anyway. Neither did he feel anything beyond friends for her at that time- Nor does he feel anything of the sort now!...

He sighed and put a hand to his head exhausted. Maybe there was no solution. Maybe it was just not worth the thinking. Maybe it was just not worth the consequences, the changes to make, the things to repent upon, the ones to lose and the ones to get... But the question would probably never be erase.

_What would have happened if I realized earlier?_

A melody reached his ears then. An unknown song sang by a familiar voice.

The female's scent became noticeable afterward and Natsu turned the corner with a small smile on his face. Blond hair blowing on the wind received him. Sweet voice singing a melody with no lyrics, accompanied by the sound of the water flowing below the woman's feet. Maybe he would never admit it, but he knew that he considered her beautiful.

"Luce," he greeted the woman while stepping on the same bridge she stood on.

The Stellar Spirit mage looked at him surprised at first but then smiled.

'_Guess the stars heard my wishes,'_ she thought silently, looking down at the water to see the reflex of the moon and her friends. She just wanted to see him. She wanted to be with him, at least, for a short while. Carefully.

"Good night," she greeted, looking back at him, her arms resting over the bridge's fence.

He walked closer and stood beside her, looking at the scenery before them. The silent and dark streets of Magnolia at night, only illuminated by the moon and streetlights every once in a while; light that would reflect on the surface of the river, it's sound filling their ears. Some crickets could be heard around them too. You're never free of them, even in a city.

Natsu folded his arms over the fence, moving the upper part of his body forward then turning his head to the right.

"What are you doing here so late, Luce?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him and let herself sulk in his dark eyes before responding. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk." She missed his slightly surprised expression at them both having the same reason. "What about you, Natsu?"

He let a small chuckle escape. "Call it a coincidence, Luce. We had the same motives." His smile became a bit sad as he thought of why he hadn't been able to sleep and he didn't notice Lucy's did the same.

'_I doubt that,'_ the woman thought to herself, automatically eliminating the possibility of the man not being able to sleep because of thougths of her invading his mind. That could had only happened to her.

She once again looked at the water below them, not being able to resist from looking at his reflexion. Lucky or not, she removed her gaze when the man's traveled to her reflexion and stare at it in the same way. Then, at the same time, they both looked straight into their own eyes as if they were asking them to control themselves and leave the other's figure at last. Leave the dream that... would always be a dream.

"What were you singing, Luce?" Natsu asked, trying to help defeat the silence the river was fighting along his side. He was already fed up with silence that night.

Lucy looked at him for a long moment with lost eyes, as if she were desperate at that moment and Natsu couldn't catch what was going through her mind then.

'_Someone Like You,'_ Lucy thought to herself. Yes, Someone Like You, a song she heard so long ago but she still remembers. The song that she sang to Gajeel tonight, the song that cries her feelings out, the song...

_...that I will never sing to you._

She smiled sadly, sighing inwardly. "Good question. It really wasn't anything. Just playing around with my voice; inventing," she lied.

Natsu believed it. Even though there was a part of him that was sure sha had just told one big lie. He believed it because he didn't want to know what that other thing was. He doesn't want to know that she loves him. He doesn't want to know that she won't say the truth because it will put him in a place where he has to choose, and he doesn't want to know that he wants her to love him.

Because ignoring all this is a lot simpler and won't push him to make a drastic decision. Because this way he can stay with the decision he made seven years ago when he chose Lisanna.

But it's true that fighting feelings is never easy. The battle is never won for sure. Because whenever you slip, your heart takes the best of you and controls your actions.

"Luce," because love is felt, shown... "I missed you."

...But not always said.

Because she feels her heart beating faster and she knows what she wants to say, but she will not concede it. She will not slip and make him suffer because of her.

'_I love you.'_

And the tears fall as she smiles and opens her mouth to talk.

"I missed you too, Natsu," she says as a big grin forms on her face, but the tears can't stop falling. "Because we're best friends, after all."

Because she loves him.

"Hey, Juvia," the ice mage starts again. "Why were you out so late at night?"

The woman lifts her head from the spaghetti plate before her, mouth full of pasta, and looks at him. Munching calmly, she let's her gaze wander around the room, taking in little details about the man's house to finally end in the window while swallowing the food down.

She stares outside the open window and closes her eyes as the wind creaps inside and caresses her face and blows some lost strands of blue hair backwards. When the wind stops, she once again opens her eyes.

"There is something in the wind, something in the water tonight that seems to be telling stories. Maybe... sad stories." She turns to Gray then, with warm but sad eyes. "This just wasn't a night to sleep."

A dark haired woman throwing her cards at home and drinking alcohol, a blond, spiky haired man with a scar running down his cheek, laying on his bed with eyes wide open, a white, long haired woman waiting for her husband to come back to their bed, a scarlet haired woman polishing an armor she hadn't used for a while, a dark haired man sitting on his bed beside his blue haired wife, a white haired woman, more mature than them all, on her house's door, staring straight ahead as if something were about to happen at any moment now, a blond, long haired woman to go away again in a matter of two days to continue writing - _and for other reasons_ -, a rose haired man deciding to ignore his heart until things come back to normal, even when he knows they just won't be the same anymore, and the ice mage, Gray, could have all agreed with that statement.

Because something revived and died that night by the decision of continuing to push it into tomorrow, for, let's say, another twenty years.

* * *

><p>I wish you liked it :) I'm considering the idea of writting another story, continuing this one, but this is the end of "Someone like you", which means, if I write more continuing this story, it would be "Someone like you, third part", but a different one, separated.<p> 


End file.
